The legend of Zelda: Tribulation
by Gabi-lamya
Summary: Modern day Legend of Zelda story, When link and his friends are outside for lunch break, a strange man walks up to them and attacks link's little sister, Does this have anything to do with the itches he felt in his hand the day before, when an unknown guy entered their class? just read it you'll like it :) May involve some zeldaxlink in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**The legend of Zelda: Tribulation**

_Chapter one,_

No.. She didn't….. She wouldn't… _would she?  
_  
Link slowly opened one eye, immediately closing it again.

_She did.. _

With his eyes still closed, he swung his arm from under his covers in the direction of his alarm, desperately trying to make the noise stop.

"Shut u-u-u-p" he moaned.  
**  
CRASH**

link shrieked and quickly sat up, _crap_, instead of turning it of he had thrown his whole alarm from his nightstand.

"to _hell_ with that stupid thing"

he slowly stood up from his bed, trying to find his balance. But before he could a little hyper-active blond girl jumped on top of him. They tumbled backwards, crashing onto the floor.

"Aryll,, what the hell?" he muttered as he pushed the blue eyed girl off of him.

"it worked!" she screamed enthusiastically, "I finally got you to get up in time!"

link stood up from the floor and ran his fingers trough his messy blond hair,

"yeah, if you turn my alarm on as hard as you did, it isn't really that much of a surprise"

"and why in Farore's name did you put it on 06:00 AM? I could have slept for another hour!" link muttered.

Aryll giggled and turned back to the door, "enjoy your morning brother" she said as she dashed out of the room.

Link sighed and turned around, looking from his closet to his bed, and back again. He could go back to bed? But he was already awake, and he probably wouldn't fall asleep again. he muttered something under his breath as he walked up to his closet, he pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a forest green sweater, his favorite. After brushing his teeth the 16-year-old boy ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"morning grandma"

link gave the old woman a kiss on her cheek, after his parents died about a year ago, his grandmother took both him and Aryll in, she had been taking care of them ever since. She was one of the sweetest persons he knew.

"did you sleep well?" she asked him

"yeah, a little short though" link answered as he grinned at her.

He walked up to the table where he had spotted his breakfast, he shoved the food in as fast as he could, man was he hungry. After finishing his breakfast, his bright blue eyes looked around the room searching for his backpack.

"here you go," grandma said as she handed the grey bag over to him,

"thanks grams" link said, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Aryll lets go!" he yelled,

a few seconds later the blond girl dashed down the stairs almost tumbling forward. "We'll see you after school grandma" Aryll yelled to the kitchen, then the both of them walked out of the door on their way to school.

Author notes:  
Hey, well what did you think? Sorry for any mistakes in the words, spelling (i'm from Holland, so)  
I know it isn't really a big chapter but its kind of an introduction to the story, next chapter will be longer!

I hope you enjoyed

xx Gabi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I really don't understand how you do it," Aryll muttered

"Even when you get up an hour earlier you still manage to get the both of us late."

"How was that my fault?" link raised his eyebrow at his sister  
"You where the one that couldn't stop talking to that horse-girl."

"Malon," Aryll grumbled,

"Yeah whatever."

the people in front of them moved and link walked up to linkebeck,  
their janitor-but-a-little-better-than-that (or so he fought)

"Surprise surprise, well Artemis I was already wondering what the hell happened to you, after you didn't show up for two-WHOLE-days." Linebeck said dryly.

"Just give me the note Linebeck." link sighed,

Linebeck threw him a crooked grin and grabbed the note out of his drawer, quickly writing something on it,

"three times late kid, you know what that means?"

"a little to well," link answered

"then I'll see you in detention."

link grabbed the piece of paper from linebecks desk and turned around,

"I'll see you at break Aryll."

Link quickly walked down the hall to his next class, Hyrulian history, from Shad Keene. Shad was a nice guy, always seemed to know the answer to everything. He walked up to his classroom and rushed inside, immediately the whole class stared at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. He gave the note to shad

"Take a seat Link." Shad nodded his head in the direction of the class. .

Link walked up to the open spot next to Midna,

"Late again huh," She grinned at him, her flaming red hair fell nonchalantly down her shoulders,

"will you ever learn." she nodded her head disapprovingly.

"It was Aryll's fault." link sighed.

"Again?" Midna replied.

"You should come up with a better excuse this one is getting pretty old now."

"Ok, well the bridge was open?" Link said,

"nu-uh no bridge near your house, last one was removed like what, 40 years ago?"

"Uhm.. my alarm exploded?" Link replied uncertain.

"OMG so you DO own one?" Midna said sarcastically "Has it never occurred to actually USE it?"

"HEY you're not my mom!" Link muttered

"You could use one" Midna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah whatever, so where's Sheik?"

"Don't know, I think that dude was raised in the dark ages, he still has no idea how to use his cell" Midna sighed.

"Miss. Callahan. Is you're story so important that you need to keep on interrupting my class for it?" Shad said.

"Well that kind of depends on who I'm telling it to," Midna replied. "But to you? I don't think it is."

"Well then could you stop talking and start listening?" Shad frowned.

"You got it!"

she immediately sat up straight and took her notes in front of her, acting like she was interested.

Link moved his attention from Midna to the clock, still another 15 minutes to go, then they had Hyrulian language from Zant Kellen. Zant was… _interesting, _if you'd put it nicely. Definitely NOT his favorite teacher. He always tried to embarrass him in front of the class, and whenever he'd be late he always had to write an essay about why coming late is disrespectful.

Link immediately came back to reality when he felt a pencil hit the side of his head,

"How nice from you to join us again mister Artemis, Now could you answer my question please?" Shad asked him.

Link shrugged,

"Well uhm, I.. kind of.. uh"

"Yes you are right, the king of evil was indeed sealed away after the hero had beaten him."

Shad turned around and threw Link a warning look. But before he could continue his story the bell interrupted him.

"All right class, in the next lesson we will go deeper into the history of the king of evil, so don't forget to bring your study books"

Link stood up from his chair and followed Midna to the door. But before she could go trough, she was pushed aside by Zelda,

"Watch where you're going emo."

The blonde girl raised her chin into the air and walked past them, with one hand she threw Midna's books out of her hands. And then she quickly walked down the hall to their next class.

"That stupid whore." Midna hissed angrily.

"don't take it personal Mid, she's just can't stand it that you are WAY more awesome than her." Link winked at his friend and helped her pick up her stuff.

"And with that, she's probably jealous because she can't hang around the most amazing, handsome, awesome and sexiest guy in the world all day."

"And who would that be?" Midna replied,

"I don't see Sheik anywhere near us now." She grinned widely at him.

Link punched her shoulder and then quickly came up and dashed trough the hallway trying to dodge Midna's fists.

Author's notes.  
So, the chapter still isn't really long, but it was the best I could do since school kind of requires all the time I have. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Any tips and advice is welcome.

XXX Gabi

Name meanings:  
Keene – Wise, learned  
Callahan- Little bright headed  
Artemis- Hunt  
Kellen- powerfull


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the legend of Zelda or any of its characters, they are all owned by Nintendo. So don't sue me please ! **

Chapter three,

**Short warning:**  
**according to legends about demons you should never say a demons name out loud, because then it has acces to your body. (or something like that) (I'm talking about the name Lilith here)**

**It is your choice to believe it or not, but i had to warn.**

**_Chapter three,_**

"Finally." Midna groaned "lunch break, it was about time."

Link and Midna walked to the cafeteria.

"That was a nice move by the way, falling asleep in front of Zant, real smooth." She grinned.

"Well it's not my fault he's that boring." Link muttered.

As they walked into the cafeteria they could already see Anju wave enthusiastically, next to her sat Kafei. They quickly walked up to their table.

"Hey how did your morning go?" Anju asked

"He was late again." Midna grumbled, "let me go trough half an hour of boring-ness," she sighed.

"I though you were already used to that by now." Anju grinned.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I like it."

Midna crashed down next to Anju and they started talking about how Zelda had been a bitch again, and that all the Gerudo girls were _so _annoying. Link turned to kafei, the purple haired boy sitting next to Anju, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"we have the next class together right?" Link asked,

"Yeah I think so, gym right?" Kafei replied.

"Yeah from Nabooru,"

"I hate gym." Kafei groaned,

"it's not my favorite class either, especially not with Nabooru's army training." Link muttered "But, I'm going to Aryll,

I'll see you in a bit." Link said,

he turned around and walked to the table where his little sister was sitting with Saria, her green-haired friend. And Malon, who never seemed to be able to stop talking.

"Hi Link." Saria said

"Hey Saria," he winked at her, at which she turned a bit red, he grinned.

"Link guess what!" Aryll suddenly yelled at him.

"What?" he groaned, covering his ear with one hand.

"I passed the math test!" she yelled,

Aryll sucked at math, and they had been practicing it for months now, in order to make her pass it.

"that's great!" Link grinned as he gave his sister a high five.

"I passed it to you know." Malon said,

"yeah but you always do," Saria muttered.

"Yeah so? Just because I am the only one here who doesn't suck at math doesn't mean I shouldn't be rewarded for it."

She raised her chin in to the air. But before the argument could continue Link interrupted,

"What time is it?" He said,

"3 minutes till break's over," Saria said.

"Then I'd better go back to Kafei, I'll see you after school Aryll." He turned around and walked back to Kafei,

"Guess what I just found out," Kafei said. "Nabooru is sick, she isn't coming today so we're having a substitute."

"that's not so bad right?" Link answered,

"well guess who." Kafei muttered,

Link threw him a confused glare,

"Zant."

oh damn, not him, not after he fell asleep in his class, this was going to be hell. "Shit," Link groaned. "That's what I fought." Kafei said dryly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had changed into their sporting clothes they walked into the gym. This was it, Zant was going to make him do 200 sit-ups now, corporal punishment. He was going to die in this class today, no escaping it, so he'd better face it as a man, at that fought he straightened his back and walked to the banks, were he crushed down next to a few Gerudo girls. Amara, Malaya and Melia, they were gossiping about the clothes that the other girls were wearing, as usual. Kafei sat down at his other side.

Zant walked up to them and started talking.

"I was told that I would be replacing miss. Kabira only 20 minutes ago, so I didn't have time to plan anything."

"I wanted to continue our lesson from this morning but since the gym was the only classroom available, that wasn't really an option." He glared around the students, spending some extra time on Link so he could make sure the boy noticed his cold stare.

He did, he did notice it and it send a cold shiver down his spine. Almost immediately with that his hand started itching, Link started scratching the top of his hand. But the feeling stayed, so he decide to ignore it.

"Because I don't have any clue on how to give you kids a proper gym lesson, I asked a friend of mine to come over and help me out." Zant said,

"Who in this world would want to be _you're_ friend." Malaya said a little to hard.

Link was sure Zant had heard it but yet he ignored it, which was strange for him. Why the hell would he let a change to give someone extra homework pass?

"As I was saying," Zant continued.

"My friend is here to help us out, could you please step over here?"

All of the sudden a guy came out of the shadows next to the wall. A short shriek went trough the class, (mostly formed by girls) guess he wasn't the only one who didn't notice him standing there.

"This is Doughal," Zant said as he pointed at the man, who was now standing next to him.

Link looked up at him and immediately felt the strange feeling in his hand return, but this time more violent. He started scratching again, but it didn't help, he looked down at his hand which was turning red,

"what the hell." He muttered under his breath.

The feeling grew worse with the second and he could see some blood come out of the scratches that now covered his hand. But before he could continue to scratch he felt two eyes piercing him. Link quickly raised his head to look at who was watching him, to his surprise it was Zant. The teacher stared coldly at him, and at instinct link covered his hand with his shirt. Zant continued to stare at him, with the same cold stare as before. No, cold wasn't the right word, it was more like _hatred. _But what did Link ever do to get Zant to hate him? Falling asleep during a lesson wasn't _that _bad…

_Right?_

He tried to ignore it and focus on the conversation that was now going on between the class and Doughal.

"My name is Doughal,"

a giggle went trough the class.

"What kind of name is _that_?" Amara laughed.

"it sounds like someone is vomiting." Melia agreed laughing even harder than Amara.

"When I was in high school gym was always my favorite class, so I'm happy I grew up to be a gym teacher." Doughal said.

"So lets get started with our lesson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Geez I'm glad that's over." Kafei groaned.

"What kind of teacher make's kids do sit-ups for an entire hour, even Nabooru isn't _that_ bad." He muttered.

"Yeah.." Link answered, only half listening to the other boy.

"Hey Link, what's up with you? You haven't said a word since gym ended." Kafei raised his eyebrow at him "you aren't going to be sick are you?"

"No, I'm ok just a little tired that's all." Link sighed.

"Alright than," Kafei answered uncertain. "But my classes are over for today so I'll be heading home now." He said.

"that's ok, I have one more hour of detention to get to," Link muttered.

"Well good luck than." Kafei said as he whirled around. "I'll see you tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link knocked at the door of the classroom that was specifically designed for detention.

"come in," he heard Linebeck yell trough the door.

He quickly opened it and walked inside, taking a seat in the back. Where he could get some rest and think about the events of today. He had so many questions, What the hell happened to his hand during gym? Why was Zant acting all enemy like on him? Who was that Doughal guy? Did he have anything to do with it? And didn't anyone else notice the flash of red in his eyes when Malaya fell and her knee started bleeding?

His thoughts were interrupted by a slap on the back of his head.

"Hi sissy boy, what r u doing here?"

next to him stood a red haired girl with blue skin, followed up by one other girl and two boys.

"Did mr. niceguy get detention?" the other girl laughed with a high pitched voice that would give you an immediate headache.

One of the guys now stood in front of his table, and with one hand he swiped all his books from his desk.

"What the heck Vaati?" Link yelled.

He stood up from his chair, facing the purple haired boy, he was rather small. Link wasn't really afraid of him, he could easily take him. But it were the other three that did frighten him a bit. because he knew that if he would take a punch at Vaati the other three kids would be on top of him in no time.

"Well well, fairy boy grew a spine." The red haired girl, Veran, said.

He clutched his hand together into a fist.

"Back off" he hissed.

"What did you say?" the other boy said, he had spiky hair, painted in unusual colors.

Link glanced around the room, where the hell did Linebeck go? Why was that douche never around when you needed him

"He asked you something." The smaller girl said,

she had dark black hair and crimson eyes. What was her name again? Lilith, he believed. Or something like that. She was Vaati's little sister and you could never find one of them without the other.

"I said back off" Link hissed again.

The punky boy, Majora, poked him in the side.

"Make me." Vaati said lowering his voice.

At those words Link dashed forward trying to throw his fist into Vaati's stomach, but almost immediately he felt someone kick him in the back and with that he almost lost his balance, he tried to keep his attention at dodging the blows, but it was almost impossible to keep up with. he whirled around, a little to late to avoid Majora's fists, he gasped when the boy punched him in his stomach, he buckled forward. and tried to get to his feet, but he was to late. two hands grabbed his neck and tightened around it, Making it impossible to breath…

Author's notes:

Finally, something is happening! It took me some time to write this chapter, since it isn't only longer than the ones before, but it also had some more action I hope you liked it! Reviews are very welcome!

Xx Gabi

**Name meanings:  
**_**Short warning:  
according to legends about demons you should never say a demons name out loud, because then it has acces to your body. (or something like that) (I'm talking about the name Lilith here)**_

**It is your choice to believe it or not, but i had to warn.**

Doughal- dark stranger. from: dougal  
_Malaya _- Free  
_Amara _ - Paradise  
_Melia _- Flatter  
_Kabira _- Powerfull

_Lilith - _Demon of the night


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the legend of Zelda, or any of it's characters. They are all owned by Nintendo, so don't sue me!**

Authors notes:

Well, chapter four's finished ! I hope you like it,

Xx Gabi

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **

_**Chapter four,**_

Link tried to gasp for air. His eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be happening. The other kid still had his fingers tightly closed around his neck. He needed to do something. Now panicking Link threw his elbows back to try and hit the boy that was holding him. At his relief his elbows hit the boy in his stomach, and the other released the hold on his neck slightly. He needed air, and he needed it now. Link grunted as the boy suddenly whirled him around and pushed his back against the wall. Now standing in front of him Vaati tightened his grip around his neck again.

"sto-op it.." Link choked,

all that Vaati did was grin widely at him. His strength grew weaker with the seconds, he wasn't going to hold this much longer. He closed his hands around Vaati's trying to make him let go. Tears stung his eyes while all the life was being squeezed out of him, His eyes kept falling shut and it became harder and harder to not lose consciousness. He couldn't give up now, he needed to keep fighting. Light-headed from the lack of oxygen Link's knees started to shake underneath him, and within seconds they collapsed, sending the blonde boy crashing into the ground.

_**Meanwhile.**_

"so you think that boy could be him?" one of the two man standing in an alley way said.

"Yes I'm positive, he immediately reacted when you entered." The other guy said.

"You know what this means right? If he is indeed the one we are looking for then we are getting closer to freeing the king then ever before." The man standing in the shadows gave a light chuckle.

"Don't get your hopes up, lets first find out if he is indeed him, and IF he is, we need to find the girl as well." The other said.

"Someone didn't do their homework very well," "Don't you know that wherever the boy is, we will find the girl" the guy said, stepping out of the shadows,

"we'll see soon enough." The other said with a sadistic grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was over now, Vaati wasn't going to let go. And Link had no strength left to fight him. _This was it._

"_Hey, let go of him!"_

Link's eyes fell shut, as he started to faint.

"_HELP, SOMEONE."_

"IN HERE! HELP!"

While Link realized it wasn't him screaming, the boy on top of him suddenly fell backwards. Releasing the hold on his neck, Link immediately opened his mouth and gasped for all the air he could get. Panting heavily the boy slowly opened his eyes. Vaati was laying on the ground with his eyes shut. Standing just behind him was Darunia, their math teacher. But what surprised him most was the blonde girl kneeled down next to him, holding his hand. Her bright blue eyes wide in horror. _She had beautiful eyes._

"are you alright kid?" Darunia asked him.

Link nodded his head slightly.

"I thought you were going to die." The girl mumbled.

Link moved his eyes from Darunia to the girls hand, which was still wrapped around his. She noticed it too and quickly pulled her hand back. When he looked up again he suddenly realized something.

"_Zelda?"_ Link said with disbelieve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so, that's kind of the whole story." Link said.

Sheik stared at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell? I stay home ONE day and you nearly get yourself killed?"

Link raised his shoulders,

"Did they get suspended?" Sheik asked.

"Don't know, when Darunia knocked down Vaati the rest probably ran off or something cause when I opened my eyes they weren't there." Link answered.

"and Zelda HELPED you?" Sheik said in disbelieve, "I fought that girl hated everybody who wasn't in her little miss popular group."

"she actually acted kind of nice," Link said. "After I felt a bit better she helped me to the nurse's office." He said.

Sheik raised his eyebrow at him. "So she does have feelings."

Link nodded.

"But enough about my day, what have you been up to? You got Midna all grumpy cause you didn't answer her calls." He said.

"Well, my mom got sick again so I needed to take care of her." Sheik answered.

Sheik's mom got sick a lot, nobody could really tell what it was. But she refused to go see a doctor so there wasn't much hope of ever finding out. He felt bad for Sheik, ever since they met three years ago Sheik always needed to skip al the fun things because he was always home taking care of Impa, his mom.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Link asked,

"Yeah I think so, she's doing a bit better again." He replied.

Link stood up from his spot on Sheik's bed.

"I think I'd better head home, Aryll's gonna be pissed if I miss dinner." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Sheik replied.

_**The next day.**_

Link walked trough the hallways of his school. He received a call from his principal last night, asking him if he could come in early to talk about the events of yesterday. He was pretty sure Zelda would be there to, and Darunia. Since they both witnessed it. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand, he needed to be at the third floor, in class 205. He looked around, he'd never been at the third floor before, because it was for seniors, and he wasn't a senior yet. There it was, class number 205. He quickly walked up to the door and entered the class. As he suspected one of the chairs was taken by Zelda, the second one by Darunia, and the third one by their principal; Charlo Alaric.

"good morning Link" he said.

Link nodded at him and took the open seat next to Zelda.

"I think we all know why we are here," Charlo started. "I would like to know what happened, from the moment you entered detention."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When everybody had finished their story they were free to go. They still had about 20 minutes till their first class started. So together Link and Zelda walked to the cafeteria. They crashed down at the banks in the corner.

"you're neck still looks pretty bad." Zelda noted.

Link slowly ran his fingers over his neck, which felt swollen.

"Yeah, nothing to do about it." He replied.

He looked at the blonde girl sitting next to him. _She was really pretty_. Link still couldn't quite understand why she was being so nice. For the past year he'd known her she was always bitchy, but now that they were alone she was nice all of the sudden?

"you're wondering why I haven't insulted you yet," Zelda noted.

Link threw her a confused look.

"I'm just wondering why you hate Midna so much." He answered.

"you wanna here a funny story." She said,

"I don't, she actually seems quite nice, and red looks amazing on her."

Link, now even more confused, gave her a questioning look. She looked back at him.

"When I was in primary school I never had much friends, everybody always ignored me because my father was rich. So they assumed I was a spoiled arrogant kid. But at my first day here I met Agitha, Ilia, and Ruto. They actually were nice to me, and I didn't want that to change. I was scared that if I didn't act like them they wouldn't like me anymore and that I would end up without friends again."

She threw him a sad smile.

"I made a bad choice, but I cant change it anymore." She said. "I kind of turned every other girl in school into my enemy."

Link thought about everything he just heard. So _that_ was her deal, she wasn't heartless she was just scared to end up alone_, like everybody was._

"you know what." He said,

"I like you better this way." He looked in her blue eyes, _he could get lost in them forever._ But before Zelda could answer the bell interrupted. Link stood up from his chair.

"I'll see you again later, you're welcome to sit with us if you'd like." He said.

Then he turned around and walked away.

**Name meanings: **

Alaric - noble ruler

The other names are from the legend of Zelda series, so I don't know what they mean ;-)  
xx Gabi

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the legend of Zelda or any of its characters, they are all owned by Nintendo. So don't sue me please !**

**Enjoy ! And please review ! **

_Chapter five,_

Usually he liked chemistry. But today he just couldn't get focused. It was like his mind was just running around free while his body was still trapped inside the classroom.

"you'd better listen, he's explaining the content of the next test." Sheik said.

Sheik came to school today, like he'd promised. Link didn't know if his mom was really doing better, but knowing Sheik it was better if he didn't ask him about it.

"how long till break?" he asked.

"10 minutes," Sheik answered, glaring at his watch.

"I think I can manage that." Link sighed

He looked out the window, it was the first day since 2 months that the sun was shining. And you could notice it everywhere. Just looking outside; all the people walking around the park, the picnicking couples, the playing children. Link enjoyed the view, it was amazing what a little sunshine could do to people. Even Dampé was walking around, and he never came out of his little house next to the graveyard.  
Link's eyes moved to the river. Water had always amazed him, when he was little he used to stare in to the river as long as he could, trying to find differences between the world he could see in the water's reflection, and the real world. He'd always believed there was another world down there, one that was more peaceful than this one. Link and his dad used to go out for hours, just sitting next to the river and watching. He really missed that time, he would do anything just to share one more of those moments with his dad again.

BZZZZZZZ

Link shook up from his thought's.

"finally, I'm starving." Midna muttered.

"You're always hungry." Sheik replied.

"that's not true! And its normal to be hungry after not eating for 3 hours." She said

"You've been up for 3 hours?" Link raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well yeah, i couldn't sleep, so after 5 hours of being bored to death in my bed I decided to use my time more wisely." She answered.

"ah, so you went out and played call of duty till school started." Link said.  
"Maybe.." Midna replied.

They walked out of the room into the cafeteria.

"Wanna go sit outside today? The weathers good enough." Sheik asked.

"Yes!" Midna said enthusiastically. "Finally!"

They walked trough the cafeteria towards the entrance of the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lets go sit over there!" Midna pointed at a picnic table in the corner of the park. It was a nice quiet spot in the sun.

"HEY LINK!"

Link turned his around, "Hey sis."

Aryll settled down next to him, while Midna and Sheik sat down on the grass.

"Hey Sheik back again huh, how's your mom doing?" She asked him.

Stupid Aryll, she never learned, Link quickly elbowed her when he saw Sheik's hopeless look.

"Has one of you seen Vaati around lately?" Midna said, trying to change the subject.

"No, I think be got suspended or something after.. well you know." Link answered.

"OMG they've got ice cream!"

Midna jumped to her feet almost tumbling forward and dashed towards the ice-cream stand, dragging Sheik along with her. He still wondered how much longer it would take for the two of them to get together. Everybody knew they liked each other, they were making it pretty obvious, but they were both to damn scared to admit it.

"Do you want one to?" Link asked Aryll as he got to his feet.

"I was already wondering how long it would you to ask." She grinned mischievously.

"I guess I'm paying." He sighed.

"aah you don't have to." Aryll said with her cutest voice.

"Ok, than give me your money." Link answered.

"My god you are awful. I was just being polite, you're paying, dumbass." Aryll muttered.

Link turned around and walked towards the ice-cream stand, where Sheik and Midna were already second in line, that's great now he didn't have to wait so long. He pushed aside the 3 Gerudo girls in front of him, ignoring their nasty comments, and stopped beside Midna.

"one with strawberry for Aryll, as usual, and lemon for me." Link said to Sheik, as he handed over his money.

He leaned down against the wood of the ice cream stand, and looked back at the spot where Aryll was sitting. But his attention was drawn by a man standing a couple feet away from her, leaning against a tree. He looked strange. Black clothes, dark bieber-haircut, and most strange; his eyes. They were bloodshot. Was that becoming a rage or something? It was like all he saw lately were people with those typical eye color.  
Link grabbed the side of Midna's shirt, pulling her closer.

"Who's that guy?" He asked her.

"Don't know teacher maybe? He's to old to be a student." Midna answered, "Why?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering." Link said, still eyeing the guy.

"Guess Aryll knows him, they're talking." Midna said.

Link suddenly felt nervous, he didn't know why, but something was off. He quickly put his hand in his pocket, when he felt the strange feeling in his hand return. Damn this is no good.

"Can you take our ice-cream with you? I'm going back to Aryll."

After two steps in his sister's direction he noticed the small shining piece of metal in the guy's hand. His blood ran cold, and he couldn't move. It was like he froze, unable to think straight.

He wanted to call her name, but he couldn't. he _needed _to call her name, but he couldn't.

In the time that past, as Link stood, frozen. The guy had already swung one arm over Aryll's shoulder. Sitting down next to her with the knife against her side. But instead of talking, or looking at Aryll. He looked straight at Link, it was like he was watching his prey, not blinking, not even _once _because he was to afraid to lose it.

Link came rushing back into reality when his eyes crossed Aryll's, which were hopelessly looking into his own. Filled with fear. At that moment, everything around him seemed to fade away.

He felt the sensation in his hand come back, only this time, running completely trough his veins, leaving Link with an overload of unexplained energy. Without thinking he dashed forward, coming to a stop in front of Aryll and the guy. Who was still eyeing him closely.

"Link help me.."

Link felt fear run trough him, he couldn't lose his sister.

"If I were you, I would shut that pretty little mouth of yours. If you want to keep it that is." The guy said, with his voice dangerously low.

"and for you boy, if you want to have her back in one piece. You'd better come get her."

He didn't need to hear that again,

he rushed forward with every muscle tensed. The energy coming from his hand was still flooding trough him. Everything around him disappeared, until all there was left was his crazy instinct, telling him what to do.

With one hand he released all his power into one big punch in the guys face, while his other hand grabbed the hand holding the knife. And twisting the guys wrist until he dropped the weapon. With that he might have solved the biggest danger. But the guy didn't give him any time to recover. Before he knew it he was tackled onto the ground, with the other on top of him. Blow after blow hit his face. He could feel blood drip down the side of his cheek. But it didn't matter, all he cared about at the moment was keeping Aryll save.

With all his force he drove his fist into the guys side. Successfully distracting him for a moment. But that one moment was all he needed, he pushed the guy off him and got to his feet again, gasping for air.

He tried to prepare himself for another blow, but the guy didn't move. He just stood in front of them watching, with a wolfish grin on his face. A _very_ disturbing grin to be precise.

"So it is true." The guy slowly spoke. "you do posses courage."

What the hell did that mean? Link looked at him startled. Still not believing what had just happened.

"Now tell me boy, where can I find Wisdom?" The guy said as he came closer.

Link slowly backed up, feeling dizzy.

"Never mind, now is not the time." The other spoke when he noticed a group of other students coming their way.

"But don't be sad, we **will **meet again soon."

With that said, the guy whirled around and slowly walked away. Like nothing happened, leaving behind a shocked Link and Aryll.

"Link what the hell happened!" Midna yelled rushing over to them, with Sheik just behind her.

Link felt tired, all the energy he had felt a couple moments ago was rushing out of his body. Everything around him started to twist. He was tired, too damn tired.

The last thing he saw was the ground rushing up to him. And he was left with one single thought.

'_What the hell just happened.'_

__**Author's notes: **

Well did you like it? it took me a while to finally finish this chapter. I'm still not completely happy with it but it'll do :)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review more ! :) i could really use it,

Thanks to everyone who is already reviewing! i really appreciate it.

xxx Gabi.


	6. Author notes

**Author notes. **

**Hi guys, well i just edited my earlier chapters with some tips i got. I hope they're easier to read now. **

**I also just uploaded chapter 5 ! so i hope you enjoy that one to ! ;) **

**Please keep reviewing ! i could really use it !**

**I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible, but yeah, school…**

**Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed ! keep it up !**

**Xxxx Gabi**


End file.
